In the Rain
by omurice
Summary: [NarHin] In the rain, he told her she was beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: My first try at Naruto/Hinata. Hope you guys enjoy This takes place somewhere in the future at the same time as me Hammers and Hearts fic. I didn't take this too seriously- it was more for fun than anything. _

_**Remember, if there's any pairing you'd like me to write for you, let me know in a review and I'd happily knock something out for you **_

_Disclaimer: I own zippo._

**In the Rain**

Hinata loved rainy nights.

Pulling her white sleeping robe around her, Hinata cautiously slid open her door and slipped out of the Hyuuga compound. She didn't bother bringing an umbrella and stepped silently along her path. She sighed in content when she felt the cool rain fall lightly around and on her, soaking through her robe and soothing her nerves. It stroked her dark, now long hair and ran down the length of her neck like the fingers of a gentle lover.

Hinata tread quickly, not wanting to wake anyone and headed for the stream near the training grounds. The ground was soaked a dark hue and through the haze of rain, Hinata used her Byakugan to watch for anybody who might see her. The surface of the moving water before her danced vigorously under the drumming of the rain. It jumped and twisted with a life of its own and Hinata held her breath as she watched the display. Glancing nervously around one last time, Hinata stepped onto the surface.

She took a deep breath, pulling her chakra to the palms of her hands. Exhaling, Hinata began to dance.

She twisted and twirled, her arms flaring gracefully around her as she sent forth strands of chakra, splitting raindrops as they fell. In the rhythm set by her racing heart and rain upon the river's surface she found herself. Her body spun lightly on the water and like those of a water nymph, her movements were fluid and mesmerizing.

Hinata performed this dance almost every night it rained and she had since that night years ago when Naruto had seen her near the waterfall. She hadn't noticed him then and he hadn't known it was her as she trained, but it still made her blush like a fool when she thought of him seeing her like that, naked and exposed

"Hinata?"

The voice was muffled by the rain, but it was enough to startle Hinata into a jerky halt. Her feet sank a few inches beneath the surface of the river in her moment of shock when she saw the figure standing at the edge of river, with a familiar shock of blonde hair and bright blue eyes wide and staring hair from under his dark umbrella.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

----------

Unable to sleep, Naruto had crawled out of his small room and made his way down to the training grounds, only to find someone had beaten him there.

It was hard to recognize the graceful figure dancing along the river's surface, moving so freely, as the Hinata who blushed and ran over her syllables when he was near. Her slim limbs twisted about each other as she split through the rain and her body moved like the smooth sounds of a poem. The robe she wore was translucent under the rain and clung to her body, skimming closely over the curves of her hips and chest. Naruto hadn't known rainbows could be black but when she flung her hair behind her with her twisting movements, he realized they could be.

"Hinata?"

Her name had escaped his lips without him realizing he'd said anything but when she halted her movements and stuttered his name in shock, he found himself staring into her pale eyes. She tensed like a fearful deer and for a moment he thought she was going to bolt.

Now they were standing awkwardly under a tree, waiting for the rain to pass. He had offered to walk her home, but being under the same umbrella with him seemed to frighten the wits out her and she had waved her arms frantically claiming that there was no need.

He found himself blushing at the way she wrapped her arms around her chest, attempting to hide the way her curves were visible against the wet fabric of her robe. She'd certainly grown since their genin years- taller and more filled out. Naruto blushed slightly and shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders, hoping to save her modesty. Hinata looked at him in surprise and blushed fiercely as she pulled the warm coat around herself.

"Th-Thank you."

Naruto offered a bright smile. "No problem."

Hinata settled into the warmth his clothes gave off and bit her lip, willing herself to say something.

"I-I heard that Sasuke-kun returned," Hinata stuttered, grabbing hopelessly at a conversation.

Naruto looked at her in surprise and broke out into a wide grin. "Yeah, the teme is finally back where he belongs. Sakura-chan beat some sense into him."

Naruto's smile grew a little at the thought of his two former teammates. Over the years Sakura and he had grown closer, each becoming the support the other needed. But it had never been anything romantic, nothing beyond mutual understanding and fierce loyalty. Naruto found he couldn't ask for anything else, and at some point he'd realized he didn't want it either.

He'd been ridiculously young and smitten with Sakura's bright smile and what he thought was twelve year old beauty. But Sakura and he were ages beyond the genin they'd been. The years of pain and death and loss had changed them into different people and they'd found in each something just as deep as any romantic attachment. Naruto still loved Sakura and she loved him back, it just wasn't _that _kind of love.

"Um…Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pushed his wet hair off his forehead and glanced once more at Hinata who was twisting her hands around each nervously.

"Well, do you remember when we went on that mission t-to find that tracker bug?" She kept peeking over at Naruto from under her bangs.

"Yeah?" Naruto tilted his head and gazed at her questioningly.

"Th-that girl you saw? At the waterfall?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering at the surprisingly random topic and the rapidly reddening color of Hinata's face and briefly wondered if she was ill.

"Uh-huh?"

Hinata gulped thickly, praying she wouldn't fall into a dead faint at Naruto's feet. "Me…"

Her voice was so thin that Naruto had to lean closer to hear what she was saying. His face reddened a little when he realized their proximity.

"What'd you say Hinata?"

"M-me. It was me," Hinata practically squeaked.

Naruto stared at her in confusion for a moment and jerked back when the words sank in. His mouth opened comically and his face reddened. He laughed weakly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Unsure of what to say, Naruto scratched the back of his head, but Hinata spoke first.

"It-it was the first time anybody called me beautiful," she continued. "I know you didn't know it was me, but I was really happy that you…you called me that."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at her words, but once again, Hinata spoke before he could. Afraid that her new found courage would disappear with the ebbing rain, Hinata hurried on.

"I know I'm quiet and shy, and I have a hard time saying what I think. I stutter and blush and I'm not as strong as Sakura-chan or as witty as Ino-chan, and I'm not as pretty as either of them. But…" Hinata swallowed.

Naruto found it hard to breathe when Hinata finally turned her head to meet his gaze. He had thought her eyes were a cream like Neji's but from this close he saw they were so much more. Hinata's eyes were the lightest of lilac, a pale brushing of plum against a pure white. And at this moment they were painfully vulnerable and beautifully hopeful.

"I was happy that perhaps…perhaps to Naruto-kun I could be beautiful."

In the moments that followed, the rain slowed to a gentle drizzle and both Naruto and Hinata held their breaths. Naruto's umbrella fell from his hands, forgotten as he stared at the young woman before him and could think of nothing else. His silence gave Hinata time to realize what she'd just said and the embarrassment rushed through her almost painfully.

"Ah…I-I don't mean you think I'm pretty or anything…" she stammered, wringing her hands desperately.

She stilled in shock when a warm hand slipped under her chin, raising her face so she met Naruto's eyes once again. His face was kind and strangely serious. The childishness was gone from his handsome features, but there was still the charming boyishness and openness. Hinata's heart raced horribly in her chest when he smiled again and this time there was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Hinata," he said, his voice sure and kind, "you are beautiful."

Hinata stopped breathing, unsure if she was dreaming. For a moment she was afraid that Naruto was saying this out of pity, but when he searched her eyes, she knew he would never do something so cruel.

"You are beautiful just as you are, stuttering and all," Naruto said, a smile growing on his lips.

And because he told her, Hinata could believe it.

-------------------------

For the next few days, Hinata could barely keep her feet on the ground.

She spent her nights blushing and thinking about Naruto's sure hand on her chin and this continued into her days. Her friends glanced at each other in confusion at her odd behavior, but said nothing. Naruto often came across her on the streets and would run excitedly up to her, offering to buy her ramen. It became a welcomed routine and Hinata now found herself making her way to the ramen stand. Hinata found Naruto already waiting for her and he grinned widely when she sat beside him.

"Hinata! I ordered you something already," he laughed sheepishly. "I couldn't wait."

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded. She surprised herself with how familiar being with him felt already and wondered if Naruto felt the same way. She watched as he practically inhaled the steaming noodles and couldn't help but giggle. Naruto smiled at Hinata's antics. He'd always liked the soft spoken girl and he'd witnessed her will and strength all those years ago at the chunin exams. Her gentle and shy nature was something that over time, he found endearing and especially over the last few days he'd cbeome grow more and more attached to the blushing Hyuuga.

Wiping the corner of his mouth, Naruto looked questioningly at Hinata. "I heard you have a mission."

Hinata nodded and swallowed her mouthful before answering. "Yes, I do. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and I have an A-rank mission later today." Hinata frowned worriedly. "It-it's my first A-rank mission"

Naruto smiled encouraging and practically shouted, "You'll kick butt! Don't worry Hinata. After all, you're a jounin now."

Hinata blushed at the compliment and played with her hands. "Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto smiled affectionately at her characteristic response and patted her back. "I'll see you when you get back."

---------------------------

_Hinata!_

His pounding footsteps echoed painfully in his ears as he ran down the hall of the hospital, glancing frantically at the room numbers as he went. It seemed impossible that she was somewhere in this hospital when she had been healthy and talking to him just a few days ago.

_"Naruto!"_

_Naruto turned to see Kiba running up to him and his eyes widen at the blood that stained his uniform._

_"Kiba? What the hell happened to you? Whose blood is this?"_

_Halting in front of Naruto, Kiba panted to catch his breath before managing the words that sent Naruto sprinting toward the hospital._

_"It's Hinata's."_

Naruto saw Sakura exit a room, her shoulders sagging and her white doctor's coat splattered with blood. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him running towards her.

"Naruto, what are you-"

Grabbing Sakura urgently by the shoulders, Naruto almost yelled, "Sakura-chan! Hinata…what happened to Hinata?"

Sakura smiled tiredly and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "She's fine, Naruto. She was critical for a while but she's stable now. You can see her if you want, but keep it short."

Sakura left Naruto and he hurriedly pushed open the door. He swallowed painfully when he saw her still figure on the bed, connected by needles and tubes to several machines that beeped occasionally. Her arms and legs were laced with bandages and there was an obvious wound on her chest where she'd been meticulously wrapped. As he stepped closer, he noticed the bruises blooming on her cheeks and the swelling of her split lip. His fists unwittingly clenched and his jaw tightened at the sight before him and for a moment he considered finding Kiba and forcing him to tell him who'd done this so he could go kill the bastard.

The thought of leaving was fleeting because Hinata's eyes fluttered weakly open.

"Hinata! How do you feel?"

Hinata blinked slowly, trying to grasp her surroundings, and then settled her gaze on Naruto. She attempted a smile, but could only wince when her split lip smarted painfully.

"Naruto-kun…I'm alright."

Naruto smiled in relief at the sound of her voice and reached over to take her hand in his. He almost laughed when a blush crept over Hinata's face, despite her state. Squeezing her small hand Naruto began talking to her. Hinata relaxed at Naruto's easy rambling, and as she looked over his messy blonde hair and ever lively features, she was grateful that it was him holding her hand and sitting at her bedside. Because it was Naruto, it didn't matter that her face was bruised and cut or that her split and swollen lips were pale from blood loss. Because it was him, she could ignore all that.

Because it was Naruto, she could feel beautiful even now.

_AN: End of my first Naruto/Hinata fic. It was fun writing Hinata- she's just so cute. Sorry-no kisses or anything! Figured moving that quick would be against Hinata's character. Hope you enjoyed. I did this more for fun, so it's probably not all that wonderful, but I hope you liked it though I didn't take it so seriously. _

_Reviews are loved. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm surprised at the kind reaction people have had to this fic! I've been dying to write a Naru/Hina kiss so it was a great excuse! Tee hee Enjoy everyone!_

_Disclaimer: Own nothing_

**In the Rain- II**

Hinata could hear Naruto running down the hall long before she saw him.

During the last week she'd spent in the hospital, Naruto had visited her everyday and she was now able to distinguish his footsteps from all the others that echoed down the white halls. His were quite loud and unabashed, unlike the others which were careful and clipped and she could always hear the nurse's futile shouts for him to stop running. She could tell it was Naruto because he never seemed to walk to her room, but would rather sprint as though it were imperative that he reach her as soon as possible.

The door to her room practically flew back on its hinges as Naruto explosively entered the room, a wide smile on his face and a plastic bag hanging from his hand.

"Hinata! I brought you ramen!" he shouted proudly as he set the bag down on the table beside her bed. "It's mild seafood like you like it."

Hinata giggled softly and moved to sit up. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Noticing her struggle, Naruto quickly leaned forward and slipped a strong arm under her to hoist her into a sitting position. He grabbed a pillow with his free hand and settled it behind her back and gently let her lean against it. Hinata felt her face heat up at his touch and she glanced helplessly around, stammering a thank you.

Naruto grinned at her telltale blush and began unpacking the bowls of ramen. He loved that blush of hers. He snapped a pair of wooden chopsticks apart and handed them to her along with the steaming bowl. "I heard from Sakura-chan that you could go home tomorrow so I figured we could celebrate with ramen. Besides hospital food sucks and I bet you're sick of it."

Hinata graciously took the bowl from his hands and poked nervously at the noodles with her chopsticks. "Well, um, I was supposed to go home…but it seems I'll be here for a while longer."

Naruto glanced up at her from his bowl in surprise. Swallowing forcefully, he exclaimed, "Why? I thought you were almost better now!"

Hinata nodded and bit her lip. "I am…but my father requested I stay here for a while longer. He…he doesn't think I'm fit to return home yet and well…" She trailed off, listlessly swirling the noodles around before taking a halfhearted bite.

Naruto stared at her face for a while, wondering why her father would want her to stay here if she were getting better, but judging from her sullen expression he decided it was best not to ask here. His brow furrowed in sudden determination and Hinata started in surprise when he tilted his head back, inhaling the remains of his ramen before slamming the bowl down on the table. Grinning mischievously, Naruto bent forward and took her hand.

Glancing nervously down at his hand and up to his face, Hinata stammered, "Na-Naruto-kun?"

His grin widened and he tilted his head toward the open window. "You want to get out of here?"

"Wh-What?" Hinata squeaked, eyes widening. "But-but we can't do that!"

Naruto shook her hand slightly and winked. "I could carry you out and nobody would know!" He sat back slightly, looking at her with an expression of mock boredom. "Unless you'd rather stay here for another few weeks and eat food that tastes like Styrofoam."

Hinata's gaze flickered from the door to the window to Naruto to the window. Every rational part of her body was telling it was absurd to run away from the hospital, especially when her father had commanded she stay here. But having Naruto there holding her hand and grinning that way made it rather difficult to think rationally. Finally, she swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I-I want to leave…with you."

Naruto pumped a fist in the air excitedly. "Yes!" He quickly turned around and knelt down so that his broad back was offered to Hinata. Glancing over a shoulder he motioned to her. "Quick, get on and I'll get us out of here."

Hinata's face turned frighteningly red at the though of riding on Naruto's back and she almost decided this was a bad idea. Glancing nervously at the door one last time, Hinata forced herself to breathe and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Swallowing uneasily, she slid her arms around his neck and leaned against his strong back as her blush deepened. A small gasp burst forth when Naruto placed his hands on her thighs just behind her knees and gripped them gently before standing up suddenly. As though her weight didn't impede him in the least, Naruto shifted her into a more comfortable position and crossed the room in a few long strides. Before Hinata could protest, Naruto leapt out of the window with Hinata clinging frightfully to him, her head buried in his shoulder.

Naruto laughed happily as the air whistled past them and smiled at the way Hinata's breath warmed his skin. Hinata's long hair whipped around her face as she peeked bravely over Naruto's shoulder. The air rushed past them and colors blurred around them as they descended toward a nearby rooftop. The sky seemed to part for them and the people below seemed so far away.

Hinata could have sworn they were flying.

-------------------

As Naruto dashed away from the hospital with Hinata on his back, the sky darkened and soon, heavy raindrops began falling. Somehow, as they sought out shelter, they found themselves underneath the same tree they'd stood under the night he found her on the river. Both breathless and laughing, they sat side by side against the sturdy trunk.

Naruto shook the rain out of his messy hair and grinned at Hinata. "That was great, Hinata. Felt like when I used to skip classes when we were in the Academy."

Hinata smiled happily and put a hand on her chest. "That…that was the first time I did something like that. My heart was racing the entire time."

Naruto linked his hands behind his head and smiled affectionately at the young Hyuuga. Hinata blushed slightly under his gaze, but smiled back.

"Don't worry about your dad and hospital too much, Hinata. I'm sure Sakura-chan will think of something. She wouldn't make you stay any longer than you have to."

At the mention of her father, Hinata felt her smile slip a little and by the time she recovered, Naruto had already noticed. "Ah…well"

Naruto frowned at her change in mood and put a steady hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Hinata raised a curled hand to her mouth in uncertainty and bit the corner of her lip. Naruto squeezed her shoulder encouragingly and Hinata glanced hesitantly at him. She had never spoken of these fears to anyone, and she felt like some sort of traitor for voicing them.

"M-My father didn't say it, but I know that he's upset about what happened during my first A mission…"

Naruto nodded and offered, "Well, of course, any father would be-"

"No!" Hinata exclaimed, interrupting Naruto. "He wasn't upset I got hurt, he was more embarrassed that I failed so horribly!"

Hinata felt tears stinging at her eyes and she swallowed painfully. Naruto stared at Hinata with an expression of shock at her outburst as her words slowly processed.

"M-My father cares for me I know…but he is ashamed that I am the heir of the Hyuuga name," Hinata continued, barely aware of Naruto. "I've trained so hard to become strong enough to support my name…but he still isn't proud."

Naruto's fist clenched at the pain in Hinata's voice. "Hinata, but that-"

As if the words were demanding to be said and refused to be dormant any longer, Hinata rushed on. "I don't have the personality to be the leader of my house! I'm too timid and indecisive for such a role and I can't change that! I was of no help to my teammates and only became a weight for them to carry! How am I going to guide and lead an entire clan if I can barely make it through a mission alive?"

Naruto grabbed both of her slim shoulders and forced her to look at him. "That's not true, Hinata! No matter what your father thinks you're going to be a great leader! You're kind and fair and you're strong!"

"Naruto-kun, you don't understand! I've always admired you because even when you were young and not as skilled as you are now, you were always so confidant and believed in yourself! But I'm not like that and no matter how hard I try I'm terrified I won't be able to change…" Hinata's voice faded into a choked whisper and she found herself unable to look Naruto in the eye.

Naruto couldn't tell if the feeling burning in his chest was anger or pain or helplessness. Everybody had their demons, he knew that painfully well, but he hadn't expected his sweet Hinata to harbor such atrocious insecurities.

"Hinata, listen to me! Don't you dare think that crap about yourself! You're one of the strongest and most determined shinobi I've ever met and you need to believe that!"

Hinata shook her head violently. "No, I'm-"

Whatever argument had been rising in her throat died the instant that Naruto pressed his lips against hers. Hinata's heart went still and it seemed impossible that the rain was still falling and the world still turning. Her eyes were wide with sheer shock and all coherent thoughts fled her head at the gentle way Naruto captured her mouth. It wasn't possible that the man she'd admired and loved from a distance for so many years was kissing her. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot open and he jerked back, a blush rising over his face and the world seemed to move again.

As Hinata shakily raised a few fingers to touch her lips in a daze, Naruto waved his hands and stuttered, "I-I don't know what came over me, Hinata! I'm sorry!"

Hinata barely heard a word as Naruto continued to apologize.

_He kissed me…Naruto-kun kissed me. _

Naruto realized she wasn't listening when he saw the dazed look in her eyes and how dangerously red her face had become. He worried that she had forgotten to breathe and touched her shoulder uncertainly.

"Hinata?"

Hinata stare fell suddenly to Naruto as if just realizing he was still there. Her fingers were still touching her newly kissed lips and her blush still present. As though she was trying to speak, her mouth opened and closed, but made no sounds or words. Naruto couldn't tell if the expression on her face was one of horror or shock and immediately lamented being so forward with her.

"My…my first kiss…" Hinata breathed.

Naruto swallowed in shame at having stolen her first kiss and attempted to make her feel better."I'm so sorry, Hinata. I just…I don't know why I did that without your permission. If it makes you feel any better, my first kiss was with that teme Sasuke and that's pretty disgusting no matter how you-"

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata's soft voice stopped Naruto's rant and he looked to her wide-eyed face.

"Can…can you kiss me again?"

They were undoubtedly the boldest words that ever passed her lips and both Naruto and Hinata were shocked silent. Neither breathed for a few impossible moments and Naruto's wide blue eyes searched Hinata's face while Hinata forced herself to not look away. Hinata wasn't sure what changed - perhaps the rain thickened or the leaves rustled or a lock of her hair fell into her face- but suddenly the stillness made way as Naruto closed the distance, obliging with Hinata's request.

Hinata was stock still as Naruto took her lips with his and gently began moving against her. It was a gentle and lingering kiss, almost innocent. He breathed lightly against her, and Hinata let her eyes flutter close. A strong hand reached out to tangle itself in her dark hair and to pull her closer as she finally gathered enough courage to respond to Naruto's encouraging mouth. Naruto smiled against her lips when she finally began kissing back and gave her a small peck on the corner of her mouth before moving back.

Naruto chuckled a little when he saw that Hinata still had her eyes closed and tapped her cheek lightly, urging her to look at him. They opened slowly, her cheeks flushed and lips reddened from their kiss. Her small hand was fisted around the front of his shirt and she stared at Naruto with a look in her pale eyes that let him know that there was nothing on her mind but him.

Hinata bit her lip and leaned forward to rest her forehead on Naruto's shoulder, clenching her fist around his shirt. His hand was still on the back of her head and he stroked her hair affectionately, allowing her to rest against him. She didn't know what it was about him or how he made her body tingle when he was near, but when he told her she was beautiful, she could believe him and he made her believe she could be more than she was.

"You're beautiful, Hinata," Naruto said firmly. "You're a kind person and a strong shinobi and I know you're going to be a kick-ass leader."

Somehow, because it was her Naruto-kun who told her these things, they were suddenly easy to believe. Somehow, Naruto wanted nothing more than for her to believe him. They supposed that's what love is like.

_AN: AHHHH HINATA NARUTO KISS! I've wanted to do that for a while I meant to update a few days ago but I was away for a week at a horse show so I wasn't able to. Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are loved. _


End file.
